Ashtray Heart
by Greenapple284
Summary: One-shot Klaroline, sorte de songfic sur "ashtray heart" de Placebo. Bonne lecture ;


**AN : Hey, petit One Shot Klaroline inspiré par "ashtray heart" de Placebo, parce-qu' enfaite je trouve ce couple génial et j'espère que les scénaristes iront plus loin dans leur histoire. Pour une fois, s'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'on veut qu'ils fassent ce serait sympa ^^. C'est mon record de longueur je crois bien, enfin breeeef : Bonne lecture =).**

Cenicero, cenicero

Mi corazon de cenicero

Ce qui se passait entre eux, quoique ce soit, ne pouvait pas bien se terminer, ils le savaient pertinemment. Klaus était tout ce que Caroline détestait, il était cruel et tordu, il était (ou plutôt sensé être) son pire ennemi. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote à chaque fois que l'original traversait ses pensées. Ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût.

Klaus, quant à lui, ne tombait pas amoureux. Rien que l'idée d'une émotion si humaine lui était ridicule. Il était insensible. Pour lui, cela était une vérité générale, comme le fait que la terre tourne autour du soleil. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Malheureusement pour l'hybride, c'était sans compter sur une certaine blonde qui avait chamboulé cette façon de voir (bien que celui-ci ne se l'admette pas).

You are the birth and you are waste

You are the one who took my place

You took a jump into forever

A leap of faith I could not take

Tout avait commencé le jour où Klaus avait sauvé la vie de Caroline. Il avait essayé de ne pas le faire, d'être le monstre sans cœur que tout le monde croyait qu'il était. Et puis, la blonde était soudain apparue dans ses pensées, il lui fut impossible de la déloger. C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre, à la convaincre de ne pas se laisser mourir. Après tout, elle était jeune, elle avait l'éternité devant elle (une éternité qu'il rêvait de partager avec elle, mais qui voudrait de lui ?).

Klaus n'avait jamais était aussi soulagé que lorsqu'il avait senti les crocs de la jeune femme percer sa peau. Une autre sensation s'était emparée de lui ensuite, il ne pourrait pas vraiment expliquer ce que c'était exactement mais il était retourné par ce qu'il vivait. Il fut surpris de la déception qui l'assaillit quand Caroline s'écarta de lui. Cela était mauvais, très mauvais : la vampire lui faisait ressentir plus qu'il n'avait ressenti durant toute son existence. Ce qui était très long, étant donné qu'il était vieux de plus d'un millénaire.

Caroline s'était étonnée elle-même ce soir-là. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait rien vouloir avoir à faire avec Klaus, qu'elle devrait le haïr… mais il lui rendait cette tâche très difficile. Il venait la voir, beau comme un dieu (ironique pour un démon), et l'appelait « sweetheart » ou « love ». Cela devrait la mettre en colère bon sang ! Malheureusement cela avait plutôt l'effet inverse.

Alors, le jour de son anniversaire, elle avait accepté sa proposition : elle avait accepté d'avoir encore un millier d'anniversaires. Et elle se demandait s'il les passerait aussi avec qu'elle. Secrètement, elle l'espérait. Alors, elle avait bu son sang, la meilleure chose qu'elle ait goûté de sa vie. Elle se dit que c'était probablement ce goût qu'aurait le bonheur s'il était comestible. Toutefois, elle dut s'arrêter bien trop tôt (il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle ne le devrait).

And it was,

A leap of faith I could not take

A promise that I could not make

My ashtray heart

Après cette nuit-là, il était clair que leur vie avait changé du tout au tout. Klaus rendait régulièrement visite à Caroline, qui faisait semblant d'être agacée. En réalité, elle aurait était déçu qu'il ne vienne pas, mais elle jugée que s'il le savait, il ne la lâcherait plus. Avait-elle vraiment envie qu'il la lâche ? Personne ne le savait, pas même Caroline.

We were alone before we met

No more forlorn that one could get

How could we know

We have found treasure?

How sinister and how correct

Un soir, leur relation pris un nouveau tournant. Pour une fois, c'était Caroline qui avait débarqué dans le manoir des originales en demandant à voir Klaus. Pour cela, tout ce qu'elle avait reçu de Rebekah était un claquement de porte. Mais loin d'être découragée, la belle blonde était restée campée sur le perron en criant le nom de Klaus. Celui-ci se trouvait dans sa chambre et avait était réveillé par la jeune femme. Il avait prévu de la laisser hurler un moment, pensant qu'elle s'en lasserait bien assez vite… c'était sous-estimer Caroline Forbes.

Alors, il se décida à émerger de sous les draps et descendit ouvrir la porte, d'une humeur exécrable. Il avait préparé un discours dans sa tête où il incendiait la blonde, lui disant qu'elle était dérangée de hurler dans la rue à une heure pareille et qu'elle avait probablement réveillé tous les vampires dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres.

Cependant, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Caroline le battit à son propre jeu. Visiblement, elle était très remontée. Elle le réprimandé de ne pas être venu avant, étaient-ce là les manières d'un gentleman ? Et puis, elle s'était fait un sang d'encre ! Il ne s'était pas montré depuis la veille… Arrivée là dans son discours, elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de révéler.

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et commença alors à justifier ses paroles, en disant que ce qu'elle voulait dire était que… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisqu'elle fut coupée pas les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

L'original ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre cela sortir de la bouche de Caroline. Après tout, s'il ne s'était pas rendu chez elle ce jour-là, c'était parce qu'il avait fini par croire ce qu'elle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter, à savoir : qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses tentatives de séduction. Elle avait probablement menti. Habituellement, Niklaus n'était pas du genre à se laisser berner, mais l'amour rend bien souvent idiot. Parce qu'évidemment, il était amoureux, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Il n'avait donc rien trouver de mieux à faire que de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes, chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois.

A ce moment, les deux vampires furent emporter dans un tourbillon de sentiments, ils étaient comme perdus l'un dans l'autre. Il n'y avait plus d'original sanguinaire, de conflits, ils n'étaient plus ennemi, ils ne luttaient plus, il n'y avait plus que leur baiser. Aucun d'eux ne se rappeler quoi que soit, ni où ils étaient, ni même leur propre nom. Aucun d'eux ne voulait mettre fin à ce baiser. Malheureusement, après quelques minutes, le téléphone de Caroline s'en chargea à leur place. Celle-ci décrocha à contre cœur. C'était sa mère, qui lui demandait de rentrer. Alors elle raccrocha et elle rougit avant de dire au revoir à Klaus de façon assez gauche. Il lui répondit avec son sourire arrogant et son accent charmeur. Il paraissait ainsi sûr de lui mais il n'en était rien. En vérité, il avait l'impression qu'une bombe nucléaire avait ravagé son cerveau. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait en ce moment était qu'il avait embrassé Caroline Forbes ! et qu'elle lui avait rendu son baiser… elle n'allait pas s'en tirer cette fois, maintenant il savait qu'elle l'appréciait, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait laisser penser.

La belle blonde n'en revenait pas, elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé paraître ses sentiments et d'avoir embrassé l'ennemi. Mais pourtant, c'était le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, des images brûlantes traversant sans cesse ses pensées.

Oui, ce soir-là leur relation avait changé, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient amoureux. Il ne leur resté plus qu'à l'admettre à l'autre.

I tore the muscle from your chest

And used it to stub out cigarettes

I listened to your scream of pleasure

And watched the bed sheets turn blood red

My ashtray heart

Et puis, il était venu un triste jour où les Salvatore avaient demandé à Caroline de distraire Klaus. Honnêtement, la jeune femme n'en avait aucune envie, elle se sentait piégée. Elle ne voulait pas trahir celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se confier à ses « amis ». Ils ne comprendraient jamais, ils lui diraient qu'elle était folle, ils penseraient même probablement que l'hybride l'avait hypnotisée. Leur dire n'était pas une option.

Et une fois venu le moment de mettre le plan à exécution, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le distraire. Elle s'était alors approché et lui avait chuchoté dans l'oreille de partir : elle lui avait révéler le plan, en quelques sortes. Quand il fut parti, Caroline dû affronter la colère noire et l'incompréhension de ses amis. Mais cela lui était bien égal. Son cœur l'avait emporté sur sa raison : elle avait fait le bon choix.

En rentrant chez elle, elle avait gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'était jetée sur son lit avant d'éclater en sanglots. Sa vie était tellement compliquée. Avant son plus gros dilemme consistait à décider de ce qu'elle porterait pour aller au lycée, mais à présent… elle était un vampire et elle était amoureuse d'un original mi-vampire mi-loup garou… Il fallait que cela tombe sur elle ! Il y avait des milliards de filles sur la planète et il fallait que Klaus la veuille elle, Caroline.

Alors, un bruit la ramena à la réalité et elle vit Klaus passer par sa fenêtre. Elle aurait dû penser à la verrouiller, bon sang Caroline ! 

Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face à cet instant. Elle venait juste de trahir ses plus vielles amies après tout. Mais l'original n'avait aucune intention de la laisser en paix. En effet, il voulait des réponses et quand il voulait quelque chose, il finissait par l'avoir.

Alors, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, et chassa une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avec son pouce.

« Va-t'en Klaus, s'il te plait » Fut tout ce qu'elle lui accorda avant de se retourner.

« Mais il faut que je saches sweetheart. »

A ces mots, la jeune vampire fit de nouveau face à l'hybride, intriguée.

« Il faut que tu saches quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

A ce niveau de la conversation, Caroline avait très bien compris de quoi Klaus parlait mais elle joua les idiotes pour gagner du temps.

« Allons, love, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé tes amis me tuer ? » Fut ce qu'il répondit. Puis il ajouta « après je te promets que je te laisserais tranquille, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment… » Serait-ce de la tristesse que Caroline vit dans ses yeux ? … Non, impossible.

Elle lui demanda alors s'il voulait vraiment savoir. Comme il dit que oui (elle s'en doutait un peu mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien), elle lui répondit :

« Parce que je t'aime ! Voilà, je l'ai dit, heureux ? »

Il ne dit rien, pendant d'interminables minutes. Il était bouche bée à cette révélation. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Une bonne chose aurait été de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi… Mais l'original n'avait jamais vraiment était très doué pour ce genre de chose.

Caroline était extrêmement gênée par le silence qui devenait insoutenable… Elle n'aurait jamais dû le lui dire. Avoir des sentiments pour un original était une chose, le lui avouer en était une autre. Oppressée par le regard du vampire, elle décida de quitter la pièce, plutôt étrange étant donné qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre, mais la situation était pénible, soit… elle reviendrait plus tard.

Quand elle atteignit la porte, elle sentit une main attraper son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de prendre la poudre d'escampette… Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager mais Klaus la plaqua contre le mur et se mit soudain à l'embrasser, dévorant passionnément ses lèvres. Caroline en perdit l'envie de s'en aller et répondit instantanément à l'original.

Trop vite au goût de Caroline, il s'écarta. Et alors, il la regarda comme si elle était la plus belle chose sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux. Ce qui était vrai, il en était persuadé. Il remit une mèche de sa chevelure blonde derrière son oreille, planta son regard ambré de le sien et chuchota :

« Je t'aime aussi Caroline »


End file.
